Aucun choix
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Famille ou amis ?


**AUCUN CHOIX**

 _Famille ou amis ?_

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Famille**. Oh je peux vous dire que ce thème m'a inspirée ! Avec quatre OS en une heure, je me suis lâchée pour le coup ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'aime, alors autant en profiter c:

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Famille ou amis ?

Cette question revenait toujours. Si notre famille nous disait que nos amis n'étaient pas les bons ? Si nos amis nous disaient que notre famille était mauvaise ? Qui choisir ?

Pour certains, la question ne se posait même pas. Nous étions liés à notre famille, peut importe ce qu'il se passait, rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Lorsque tout le monde nous abandonnait, eux étaient toujours là pour nos épauler.

Pour d'autres, les amis étaient bien plus importants. Une famille on ne la choisit pas, on la _subit_. Nos amis sont la famille que nous choisissons.

Et puis il y avait Luffy.

Ce stupide garçon de même pas six ans qui savait à peine aligner deux mots avant de se plaindre qu'il avait trop faim pour réfléchir à la suite de sa phrase. Ce garçon qui choisissait ses amis sans même leur demander leur avis, décidant qu'à partir du jour où il croisait leur route il serait inséparable.

Nami n'avait pas eu le choix. Luffy lui avait littéralement couru après, la forçant à se joindre à lui dans la cours de récréation, elle qui martyrisait les garçons qui essayaient de lui piquer son goûter.

Usopp n'avait pas eu le choix. Luffy l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lui raconte toujours plus d'histoires, même si tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient fausses. Le petit garçon au chapeau de paille, lui, ne cessait jamais d'y croire.

Sanji n'avait pas eu le choix. Luffy avait refusé de lui lâcher la jambe pendant des heures tant qu'il ne partagerait pas un bout de son gâteau avec lui.

Zoro n'avait _absolument_ pas eu le choix. Luffy était arrivé, l'avait pointé du doigt, et avait annoncé qu'il serait son meilleur ami pour toute la vie.

Kuina non plus n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors que le petit garçon s'accrochait sans cesse à Zoro, il se calmait toujours lorsqu'il voyait la sœur de son ami. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et le remerciait toujours de prendre soin de Zoro, elle était aussi son amie, malgré le fait qu'elle avait _au moins_ quinze ans de plus que lui.

Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Et ça, ça le dérangeait plutôt pas mal, étant donné qu'il fallait toujours dire à ses amis qu'on les aimait beaucoup. Après tout, ils seraient avec lui pour la vie toute entière ! Mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, à son plus grand désarroi...

Et Robin était arrivée.

Robin c'était la fille qui avait l'air super grande mais qui en fait avait leur âge. Ace lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle était « nature » (il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire la nature dans tout ça, mais si Ace le disait cela devait être vrai). En tout cas, elle lui avait un jour demandé qui il choisirait, entre sa famille et ses amis. Entre Sabo et Kuina, par exemple.

Luffy l'avait alors regardé comme si elle était un peu bête alors que d'habitude elle était intelligente.

« Ils sont pareils. Sabo c'est mon frère et mon super ami, et Kuina c'est la sœur de Zoro et ma super amie aussi. Elle fait partie de ma famille. »

Robin avait alors sourit, regardant derrière lui. Se retournant, il avait justement vu Kuina et Sabo (ils étaient tout près, un peu comme quand il voulait rester avec Zoro). La jeune fille souriait elle aussi et il se sentit un petit peu gêné, sans savoir pourquoi. Il osa à peine la regarder lorsqu'elle s'accroupit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu es mon super ami aussi, Luffy. » Dit-elle simplement. Il se mit à sourire lui aussi (tout le monde avait envie de sourire !) avant de repartir jouer avec Usopp.

Il avait des supers amis qui étaient sa famille et une famille trop géniale qui était ses super amis. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question.

* * *

« Je vais lui dire qu'on est fiancés et que tu fais partie de la famille. »

« Certainement pas, Sabo. Je veux qu'il continue à être timide avec moi, il est trop adorable comme ça. »

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
